Save The Last Dance For Me
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Tommy and Merton at Homecoming. Follow up to 'All I Want'. Songfic. Enjoy.


**Save The Last Dance For Me**

Okay, since it seems to be rather deserted here... and I have plot bunnies... Here's a little songfic. Song by Michael Buble, characters not mine, blah blah blah. Enjoy! Can also be considered a follow up to my 'All I Want' Fic.

* * *

You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand beneath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

"Having fun?" Lori asked, leaning against the wall beside her friend as he stood watching the crowd out on the dance floor.

He nodded, eyes fixed on the figure in the middle of the dance floor, spinning some girl around in circles to the beat of the techno dance mix. "Yeah."

She smiled apologetically at him. "It's gotta suck, Merton."

"Not really." The black haired boy shrugged, sipping nonchalantly at his third glass of as-of-yet-unspiked punch. "I mean, yeah, I wish I could dance with him and not end up instigating a mob or something, but I know he's mine, and I know who he's going home with. That's what matters."

"Why don't you show Tommy what he's missing?" She offered, not waiting for his answer before pulling him onto the dance floor. Rihanna's 'Pon de replay' was blasted from the speakers so loud that the floor was vibrating, -no doubt killing Tommy's sensitive ears- Merton noted, resigning himself to a few dances with Lori.

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

He watched as another girl stole his rightful spot as Tommy's dance partner, this one with no clue as to what the phrase 'personal space' must mean. The taller boy obviously agreed with him, meeting Merton's gaze and rolling his eyes.

"Would you just go dance with him already?" Lori demanded, poking him in the stomach to regain his lost attention. "You're making me sick with all the goo-goo eyeing, here."

Merton had to laugh, his eyes wandering back to Tommy again anyways. "Sorry. And you know I would be if I could."

"Who the hell says you can't?"

He scoffed. "Have you not seen the season one finale of Queer As Folk? - Not that I'm admitting to watching it… I don't particularly want a baseball bat to the head." Merton cringed at the thought, suspiciously glancing at T'n'T, where they lurked by the doors.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Like Tommy would -ever- let you get hurt."

"Even if the town doesn't become homicidal, it's not like he's going to screw up his reputation anymore for me. It's already plummeted since the beginning of the year." This time he watched Becky become Tommy's dance partner. His boyfriend just looked inherently uncomfortable now, though he put up a good front. "As Becky can verify for you. She probably has charts or something, I'm sure."

The dance finally ended and Tommy made a break for the edge of the dance floor, politely excusing himself from dancing for a bit. Lori and Merton wandered over to join him. "Mind if I steal your dance partner?" He grinned.

Assuming that his lover meant Lori, he only nodded. "Have fun."

The taller boy laughed. "Not what I meant." He looked to Lori who just about shoved Merton towards him.

"Go!"

"But-" Merton's protests were quickly silenced as Michael Bublé 's hit song 'Save The Last Dance' started playing over the speaker system. His mind screamed at him, noting the overwhelming similarities between their current situation and that Queer As Folk clip he'd seen on the internet when researching for a sociology project.

But then Tommy's hand was entwined with his and his mind just disappeared.

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much

The dance floor cleared at their approach, Tommy leading him in the movements. Neither of them were excellent dancers but they managed. He reluctantly took Tommy's hand in his own, smiling at the familiar contact of the hand on his hip.

"Relax…" The younger boy whispered in his ear, moving to the beat of the music. "Just relax."

He nodded, following the movements of his lover, laughing when Tommy spun him around or dipped him. A break came in the song after a moment of dancing, and Merton's hand ventured into the jacket of the others suit, pushing the material over Tommy's shoulders before moving behind the taller boy. He managed to remove the article of clothing, tossing it to Lori who stood on the inside of the circle of on-lookers that had formed around him.

When the lyrics picked up again, Tommy had fused against him again, moving them sensually around the dance floor, one hand on the back of Merton's neck and the other possessively stationed on his hip, foreheads and noses brushing with their proximity.

"Hold on to me," The football player whispered, nuzzling against the sensitive skin of his lover's neck. Merton moved closer, if that was even possible, and smiled as Tommy lifted him effortlessly to spin him around, feet off the ground. When they finally stopped spinning the song was reaching it's finally chords and their lips came crashing together, audible gasps and several 'awws' coming from their audience.

Their kiss lasted another moment before they broke apart, foreheads pressed against each other, both grinning ear to ear. "Let's get out of here." Merton suggested, pulling Tommy away from the crowd.

"Bye, guys!" Lori called to them, tossing Tommy has discarded jacket as they passed.

You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me

And by the time they made it out to the hearse someone might as well have spiked the punch, because they were laughing like drunken fools, Merton still attached to Tommy's arms and spinning around in circles.

"Don't forget who's taking you home… And in whose arms you're gonna be…" He sung his rather flawed version of the song, smiling when his lover pinned him against the back of his car. "That was awesome!"

"No kidding, Sherlock." Tommy smiled, lips wandering to his neck. "I wanted to give you a night you'd never forget. And this was only part one. When I get you back to the Lair, I'm getting the last dance."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, you pervert." Merton laughed, kissing him again.

'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews much appreciated. And, for anyone who is interested: h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v G s D z B S n q J v c --- take out the spaces. Warning -- sad. T.T


End file.
